Him
by tenshi tsuki
Summary: One shot: Yami is in love with Seto and sees Seto dancing with a girl in a night club! What will happen? Shounen ai


Hi! This is my first yaoi, yugioh and one-shot fanfic. The pairing is Seto/Yami and is written in Yami's POV. I know it's a bit short,so sorry if you like longer ones! If you review, I don't mind flames and I was thinking of writing a sequel to this like what happens after but in Seto's POV. Write in your review whether you want that or not or email me.

Enjoy!

**Him**

He is so beautiful, the brunette I am in love with. We have been rivals since our first duel. I thought nothing of him. Just someone who doesn't understand the heart of the cards. However, now I cannot help but sigh whenever I think of him. I don't know why but something about him attracts me to him, I would do anything for him even die to make him happy. That brunette was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

I was attracted to him the first time I met him since me and Yugi and our own separate body that was when I started to go to school with Yugi, I tried to get his attention by trying to talk to him but each time I tried to he was yelling at his mobile phone.

Flashback:

"I don't care if it's your birthday, there's no excuse! Krystal just get the paperwork done by the time I come for work today," Seto yelled at his mobile phone.

"Hey Seto, want to go to the…." I asked him but he cut me off

"What? Yami, can't you see that I'm busy right now." He glared at me.

"Gomen," I walked away leaving him yelling at his phone.

End Flashback:

When that didn't work I studied as hard as I could and even didn't sleep so I will get top marks for tests and stuff.

Flashback:

"Congrats Yami, you got the full marks in the exam with Seto," Yugi told me.

"Thanks, Yugi. I'll see you later; I need to do something right now." I walked to Seto who was examining the sheet that has the scores of everyone on how well they did on the test.

"Look, Seto I got full marks in the exam with you." I smiled at him

"So, I get full marks on exams all the time and you don't see me bragging about it." He left me there and stalked off towards the toilet.

End Flashback:

But that also failed, I thought I could never have him, until that day I would always remember it. Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Tea wanted to go to a night club to celebrate Yugi's seventeenth birthday. I never thought that I would meet him in a nightclub of all the places, the least place that I would expect.

I was so happy to see him but I was quickly disappointed that he was dancing with a skinny blond girl around his age, who was wearing too much makeup. He barely acknowledged me. I was shocked that Seto was even interested in girls; I thought he was too busy with his company and schoolwork since he gets the top grades in the class.

I was so pissed off that….that….bitch had her hands around my Seto! I stepped outside to calm myself down. Suddenly realized that there was a clothing store next to the nightclub, which was still open. It was not just any clothing store but a women's clothing store. I hatched a plan to take back what was rightfully mine.

I went into the store and brought an outfit that fit me and changed into it. The outfit consisted of a black silk top that was short enough to see my belly button and a red skirt that was just above my knees.

I also brought a bra that I stuffed it with socks and wore clip-on earrings that glowed in the dark when you bend them. I wore lip-gloss that I brought from the store and gave up on mascara because it was too hard to put on.

I thought I truly looked like a girl and even better looking then that bitch. When I walked into the nightclub as a girl, I heard whistles and that bitch glared at me when I walked towards her and my Seto.

I asked him for a dance and he quickly agreed after he finished gaping at me. When I thought Seto wasn't looking I struck my tongue out at that bitch.

However, before I could see that bitch's reaction, I suddenly felt Seto's lips kissing mine. I widen my eyes in shock and felt myself kissing him back. I don't want to think what would Seto do if he knew that I was a guy. Nevertheless, I wanted this moment to last forever.


End file.
